Cougar in the Labs
by Risika Kiisu Seto
Summary: Short Oneshot/Drabble. Kuga's been in the labs for almost half a year now. This is a quick look into what life for our young feline is like while there. [OFC, implied/referenced scientific/medical experimentation (I think?)] Before Ju's Dragonhouse, Nightmares of Memories, and Nightmares of the Worst Kind. Reviews welcome. No Beta.


**Author:** Risika Kiisu Seto **  
Title:** Cougar in the Labs **  
Word Count:** 466 **  
Rating:** T **  
Warnings:** OFC. Implied/referenced scientific/medical experimentation on humans.

 _I'm back. Ish. Yeah. I've sorta given up on continuing Feral Trauma. I apologize to everyone who was eagerly awaiting a new chapter._

 _So I'm probably gonna just type up oneshots like this, detailing Kuga's life instead of trying to get everything organized in a novel-type story. Besides, I've found I have an issue with trying to write long stories. And chapters. So. Yes. Oneshots (that could actually be counted as drabbles). And I should warn you guys I'm gonna be changing her backstory a bit. But that'll be later._

 _ANYway. This is just a short look into her time in the labs, shortly before she gets out. (I'll probably type that one next. Because chaos and carnage.) Any comments and constructive criticism is accepted. (And I know the title is shitty. I suck at naming stuff... *sigh*)_

 _I think I've held you up long enough. Enjoy this short little thing. And Kudos to you who actually read this._

* * *

She struggled, snarling and snapping at the hands grabbing for her. Chains made it impossible to use her claws, but she couldn't just let them take her again. Sharp teeth caught flesh more than once, drawing blood and causing the hand to be pulled away quickly with a sharp cry of pain. But for all of her struggling and fighting, she couldn't stop them from dragging her out of the cell that had been her home for the past handful of months.

The humans guarding her 'escort' must have gotten tired of her trying to escape, as they pulled out the stun sticks. She could hear the distinctive hum of electricity and panicked, doubling her efforts to escape. The electric-charged batons hit her, causing her muscles to tense up and lock. The hands returned and hefted her off the floor, dragging her through grey halls.

She was soon put on a table, metal bands locking around her wrists and ankles and preventing escape. Bright lights were directed to the table, blinding her temporarily as some humans began a low conversation. She didn't bother listening as she knew what was being said from the numerous times she'd been in this situation. Well, she would know if she hadn't fallen into a more primal mindset.

The human mindset—logic and reasoning—was locked away about a month ago in an effort to save herself from insanity as the white-coats—scientists and doctors who held her captive—repeatedly abused her body. Drugs and chemicals had been injected into her veins, tissue and bone samples had been collected, entire organs had been removed. All in an effort to figure out how her body recovered. The pain hadn't been too bad at first, but as time went on the tests became more extensive and she retreated deep into her mind.

What was left was little more than an animal. A highly aggressive, dangerous, and intelligent animal. An animal that was—essentially—beaten in an attempt to break it. And she wanted the pain to stop, to be free of the tiny cell.

She struggled at the white-coats cut into her again and again, until she was absolutely exhausted and shivering from pain and blood loss. She was pulled off the table after the restraints were taken off and dragged back through the halls to be tossed in the tiny cell. The chains were put back on, and the door was shut with the loud clang of metal on metal.

She would stay in the cell until her body had recovered again, she knew, before the white-coats would be back. She couldn't deal with it much longer. As the young lady slipped into a healing sleep, her human mind slowly crawled closer to the surface and began plotting ways to get out.


End file.
